1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic fencing, wall and building structures.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Until recently, fences have typically been composed of wood or metal. Wooden fences include several drawbacks. Such fences are susceptible to a great deal of wear and tear caused by natural elements, such as heat, wind and rain. The cost of the wood itself can be quite high, especially if a fence needs to be replaced. Corrugated metallic fences include several drawbacks as well. Not only is the metal subject to corrosion, but metallic fence sheets lack rigidity and dent easily. In addition to the susceptibility to deterioration, metallic fences tend to present a flimsy and cheap appearance.
As an alternative to wood fences, thermoplastic fencing assemblies have been provided with components formed to resemble wood fencing structures. Such thermoplastic assemblies include extruded, hollow tubes shaped to resemble planks. The xe2x80x9cplanksxe2x80x9d are joined by horizontal xe2x80x9crailsxe2x80x9d and coupled to posts, all of which also consist of plastic, extruded tubes. Though such thermoplastic assemblies do not deteriorate in the same manner as does wood, the plastic fences of the prior art have their own disadvantages.
With respect to cost, the prior art assemblies include xe2x80x9cplanksxe2x80x9d that are individually extruded. In particular, each plank consists of a separately extruded tube. As extruded tubes with hollow cores and open ends, caps are required to cover at least the tops of each tube in order to preserve aesthetics. Having to extrude each plank separately, however, leads to high costs. Each plank must then be secured to one or more horizontal rails, which increases costs and complexities related to assembly.
A further disadvantage of existing plastic fences includes the inability to withstand heat. Fences are generally provided for the outdoors where they are subject to the sun. In prior art plastic fences, each individual plank is extruded as a hollow tube, with a thin layer of plastic material. If the tubes are dark colored, a greater amount of heat from the sun is absorbed and captured within their hollow cores. The heat absorption exacerbated by dark colored tubes causes the thin tubes to deform.
The present invention provides structures and methods which overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.
In one aspect, a fence assembly is provided. The fence assembly comprises a thermoformed panel, a reinforcement coupled to the panel, and a post coupled to the panel. The thermoformed panel comprises a top, a bottom, a first axis defined between the top and the bottom, a plurality of stakes, with each stake extending parallel to the first axis and having a top return extending perpendicular to the first axis, and a nestable side portion. Each rearwardly projecting top return comprises a rounded curved shape. Each stake comprises a major portion and a minor portion that meet at a forwardly protruding ridge.
The assembly further comprises a side cover coupled to a side portion of the panel and a bottom flange. The reinforcement comprises a hollow bar and a solid insert disposed within the bar. The assembly further comprises a flat vertical portion disposed between each stake, wherein the reinforcement is welded to the flat vertical portions.
In another aspect, a fence assembly comprises a first post, a second post, a first thermoformed panel having a first plurality of vertically extending stakes with top returns, and a first side portion, and a second thermoformed panel having a second plurality of vertically extending stakes with top returns, and a second side portion configured to overlap the first side portion of the first thermoformed panel. The first thermoformed panel is disposed side-by-side with the second thermoformed panel such that the second side portion overlaps the first side portion. The first thermoformed panel and the second thermoformed panel are disposed in between the posts. The first thermoformed panel is coupled to the first post, and the second thermoformed panel is coupled to the second post. The assembly further comprises horizontal reinforcements coupled to the panels. The first side portion comprises a first laterally extending flange. The second side portion comprises a forwardly extending flange connected to a second laterally extending flange.
A double-sided wall structure is also provided. The structure comprises a frame having a first side and an opposite second side, a first thermoformed panel coupled to the first side of the frame, and a second thermoformed panel coupled to the second side of the frame. The first thermoformed panel comprises a first three-dimensional, non-extrudable front surface and a first rear surface substantially parallel to the first front surface. The second thermoformed panel comprises a second three-dimensional, non-extrudable front surface and a second rear surface substantially parallel to the second front surface. The frame comprises at least a top horizontal beam, a bottom horizontal beam, a first vertical beam and a second vertical beam.
The structure further comprises a support bar coupled to the top horizontal beam of the frame and a support bar coupled to the bottom horizontal beam of the frame. Side covers are coupled to at least a portion of the structure perimeter, namely to first and second sides of the structure. A post is coupled to the frame. The first rear surface comprises a first plurality of flat sections. The second rear surface comprises a second plurality of flat sections. The frame is coupled to the first and second plurality of flat sections.
In a further aspect, a double-sided wall assembly comprises a first sub-assembly, a second sub-assembly, a first post, and a second post. The first sub-assembly comprises a first frame, and a first pair of thermoformed panels coupled to opposite sides of the first frame. Each of the first pair of thermoformed panels has a front surface and a rear surface. The panels of the first pair are coupled to the first frame in a back-to-back configuration. The second sub-assembly comprises a second frame, and a second pair of thermoformed panels coupled to opposite sides of the second frame. Each of the second pair of thermoformed panels has a front surface and a rear surface. The panels of the second pair are coupled to the second frame in a back-to-back configuration. The first sub-assembly and the second sub-assembly are disposed side-by-side and in between the posts.
The assembly further comprises a first pair of brackets coupling the first sub-assembly to the first post, and a second pair of brackets coupling the second sub-assembly to the second post. The assembly further comprises a first, upper support bar and a second, lower support bar juxtaposed in an overlapping relationship with the first frame and second frame. A top cover and a bottom cover are disposed over the first sub-assembly and the second sub-assembly.
A method for manufacturing a fencing assembly is provided. The method comprises the steps of thermoforming a panel to form a three-dimensional front surface and a rear surface substantially parallel to the front surface, providing a thermoplastic post, and coupling a reinforcement to a rear surface of the panel. The step of thermoforming a panel comprises the step of forming a plurality of stakes and returns. The step of providing a thermoplastic post comprises the steps of extruding a hollow tube and injection molding a cap. The step of coupling a reinforcement to a rear surface of the panel comprises the step of adhering the reinforcement to the rear surface of the panel.
A method for assembling a plastic fence comprises the steps of coupling a first thermoformed panel to a first post, disposing a second thermoformed panel adjacent to the first thermoformed panel, overlapping a first side portion of the first thermoformed panel with a second side portion of the second thermoformed panel, removing a portion of the second thermoformed panel to leave a cut-off edge, covering the cut-off edge of the second thermoformed panel with a side cover, and coupling the second thermoformed panel to a second post.
A method for manufacturing a double-sided wall assembly comprising the steps of thermoforming a first panel to form a first three-dimension front surface and a substantially parallel first rear surface, thermoforming a second panel to form a second three-dimension front surface and a substantially parallel second rear surface, and forming a frame with a first side and a second side. The step of thermoforming the first panel comprises the step of forming the first panel with a first plurality of flat portions. The step of thermoforming the second panel comprises the step of forming the second panel with a second plurality of flat portions. The step of forming the frame comprises the step of providing horizontal bars and vertical bars configured to abut the first plurality of flat portions and the second plurality of flat portions. The step of thermoforming the first panel comprises the step of forming the first panel with a first plurality of flat portions. The step of thermoforming the second panel comprises the step of forming the second panel with a second plurality of flat portions.
A method for assembling a double-sided wall assembly is provided as well. The method comprises the steps of coupling a first pair of thermoformed panels to a first frame in a back-to-back configuration to form a first sub-assembly, coupling a second pair of thermoformed panels to a second frame in a back-to-back configuration to form a second sub-assembly, placing the first sub-assembly side-by-side with the second sub-assembly, coupling the first sub-assembly to a first post, and coupling the second sub-assembly to a second post. The method further comprises the steps of removing a portion of the second sub-assembly to expose a cut-off edge, and covering the cut-off edge with a side cover. A vertical support may be coupled to the cut-off edge of the second sub-assembly. The step of covering the cut-off edge of the second sub-assembly with a side cover comprises the step of covering the vertical support.
In summary, plastic panels are thermoformed to include a variety of three-dimensional features resembling masonry patterns, various types of walls, and fencing sections. The thermoformed panels are incorporated into fencing and wall assemblies. A fencing assembly includes plastic panels thermoformed to resemble a plurality of stakes. Panels are disposed between a pair of posts with side portions configured to overlap. Each stake includes a top return projecting rearwardly. Horizontal reinforcements couple the panels to the posts. A double-sided wall assembly employs plastic panels thermoformed to resemble bricks and other wall patterns. Each sub-assembly includes a pair of panels coupled to a frame in a back-to-back arrangement. The sub-assemblies are disposed side-by-side in between a pair of posts.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better appreciated by the following detailed description.